You and I
by Azurean
Summary: How are you going to tell your parents that you are gay and that your roommate is not really just your roommate?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I know this is a new story once again although I haven't finished my other stories. This story is more like my practice ground for something I'm preparing for. So, I guess this will be updated more frequently than the rest. I apologize now if I could not answer to your requests to update my other stories but hopefully next month I'll be able to finish them all.

I do hope that you enjoy this one!

This story is AU.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

* * *

You and I

I

* * *

"So Hermione, what's new with you?" Jean Granger asked her daughter as they prepare dinner for their relatives who are coming over later for their monthly dinner.

"What do you mean? I always call you every time I got the chance and I tell you everything that's been going on in my everyday life." The young woman with shoulder length wavy brown hair and ivory skin tone answered without looking at her mother.

"You do but most of the time you always talk about your roommate." Jean replied.

Hermione sighed and turned to face her mother. "Where are you going with this conversation, Mom?"

Jean did not face her daughter right away but after some internal debate, she puts down the knife she's holding and faced Hermione. "Don't take this the wrong way, Hermione, but ever since the day you met Fleur. I never heard you speak about your love life. I mean, you never mention any boyfriends or someone you might be interested in and it gets worse when you moved in with her, because every time I tried to introduce you with someone you might like you always refused. What's going on, Hermione?" she asked concerned. "Besides you're already in a marrying age."

Hermione looked at her mother neutrally, because this topic is not new to her. "I'm only twenty seven, Mom." She answered with a roll of her eyes. "Anyway, it's not that I'm not interested with anyone. I'm just taking my time besides I'm not ready yet to settle down."

"That's what you said the last time too."

"Because you keep asking the same question every time I come over." Hermione said exasperated.

"I'm just concern, Darling. I mean you're my only child and your father and I are not getting any younger. We want to see our grandchildren too." Jean insisted.

"Whatever, Mom. I'm done with this topic. I'm going to talk to Dad, can you handle everything here?" When her mother nodded, Hermione left the kitchen to find her father.

"Hermione, what brought you here?" Brad Granger asked upon seeing his daughter standing in the barn's door.

"Hi Dad, are you busy?" Hermione asked hesitantly as she entered the barn and saw her father fiddling with some tools.

"Of course not, come here." Brad said gesturing to his daughter to sit down on the single chair available in the barn. "What's wrong?" he asked after seeing the dejected look on his daughter's face. "Was it your mother again?" It's not a secret to him that his wife keeps on pestering their only child about marriage and although he's not entirely against with the idea of Hermione getting married, to him if his daughter is not ready to settle down then it's okay. He's not going to force her to marry someone just to satisfy her parents' wishes after all Hermione is his only daughter, his special angel and he's not ready to let her go just yet. "If it's your mom pestering you to get married, don't worry about it."

Hermione smiled gratefully at her father. "I'm glad you're on my side, Dad."

"I'm always on your side, pumpkin."

Hermione looked down on the ground and debated to herself for awhile before looking up at her Father again who is now hammering a nail on a piece of wood. Brad Granger was a respectable retired military man and most people thought that he is a strict father and husband, but those are just speculations based on his history because to Hermione and Jean they had never seen that side of him. All they saw is a man who is calm, supportive and loving and whatever the circumstances might be he always deals with it logically. And it's one of the good things that Hermione admire the most about her father.

"Dad."

"Yes, pumpkin?" Brad asked without averting his eyes from what he is doing.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You already did." Brad teased.

"It's not that!" Hermione huffed.

Brad laughed and stopped his hammering and turned around to face his daughter. "I know. So, what's it about?"

"What's your view about same sex marriage?" Hermione asked as she eyed her father critically to gauge his reaction.

Brad smiled at his daughter and sighed. "You know that I'm not a judgemental person, Hermione. Being in military I've seen so many horrifying things going on around me and being gay isn't one of them. In fact some of my subordinates were gay and they have their own husbands and wives back home. So, I think its okay for gay couples to get married," he explained and asked. "What's the foundation of a strong marriage, pumpkin?"

"Trust and love." Hermione answered confidently because that was what her parents' told her when she asked them the same question when she was a child.

"There you go; I hope I satisfied your curiosity with my answer."

"You did." Hermione answered and stood up from her seat. "I'm going back inside the house to help mom prepare the table," she said and did not wait for her father to speak.

Brad watched his daughter leave the barn and had a suspicion that something is going on with Hermione, because not even once did his daughter asked him such question before but he's not going to meddle with her affair and would wait for her to talk to him. If what his instinct was telling him was right then he will support his daughter because knowing Jean, the woman will be stubborn just like their child and he is sure that his wife will react negatively at first. He only hopes that Jean would understand and accept whatever decision Hermione might make in the future.

-0-0-0-

"Harry!" Hermione shouted excitedly when her cousin entered her parents' home and run to him and embraced him.

"Wow. You really missed me that much eh?" Harry said laughing as he returned his cousin's hug.

"How could I not? I haven't seen you for one month. How's your honeymoon with the new Mrs. Potter?" Hermione asked as she let go of her cousin but her smile immediately faded upon seeing the man standing behind Harry's wife and it did not go unnoticed by Harry and his wife Ginny.

"He's on vacation and wants to come along." Harry explained quickly. "I'm sorry, Mione. But I can't really say no to Ginny," he added in a whisper.

"It's alright as long that he keeps his distance." Hermione whispered back and smiled at Ginny. "Welcome back, Ginny," she said and hug the younger woman briefly before she turned a forced smile towards Ginny's older brother. "How are you, Ronald?"

"Hello Hermione." Ronald Weasley greeted back awkwardly. "I hope I'm not intruding," he said but Hermione did not say anything and turned around.

Ronald Weasley was Hermione's ex-boyfriend when she was in her final year in high school but she broke up with him after graduation because she can no longer take his insensitive attitude and jealousy whenever she is interacting with other people. Especially with Harry, Ronald was jealous of her relationship with her own cousin and it's the last straw when he accused her of having an affair with Harry. How dense was that? They are related by blood for goodness sake. So years had passed since the last time they saw each other and once again their path had crossed. Ronald was now a fully grown man who still had the typical Weasley family traits: fiery red hair and a freckled complexion. Blue eyes, a long nose, and is very tall and lanky, with big hands and big feet. Hermione only hopes that not only his appearance matured but also his attitude.

"So, that young man with red hair, is that Ronald?" Jean asked subtly as she stood next to her daughter whom she found hiding in the corner.

"Stop it, Mom."

"But Hermione..."

"Enough!" Hermione grumbled and left her mother. She went outside and stood at the front porch of her parents' home, letting out a frustrated sigh. "I want to be alone, Mom." She said without looking behind her when she heard the front door opened, assuming that it was her mother.

"I'm sorry if my presence bothers you that much, Hermione." Ronald's voice made Hermione turned around quickly and glared at the man.

"What makes you think that your presence is bothering me?" Hermione huffed crossing her arms over her chest defensively.

"I..."

Hermione sighed and relax her stance. "Look, Ronald. You being here doesn't bother me. Go back inside and leave me alone."

Ronald opened his mouth to say something but closed it immediately as if changing his mind and stared at Hermione. His ex-girlfriend grew up into a beautiful woman, she has no longer had the untamed curly hair but rather it was now more tamed and wavy. Her brown eyes are now fiercer just the way he remembers, even her freckles were gone. "Look Hermione, I asked Ginny to bring me along because I want to see and talk to you."

"About what?"

"All this years that we've been separated I still have fee..."

"Ronald, stop. I don't want to hear it." Hermione raised her hands to stop the man from speaking. "We're done years ago and I'm already committed with someone else."

"But your mom said..."

"My mother doesn't know everything that's been going on in my life. I'm committed and I love that person very much and I hope this is the last time that you're bringing our past in a conversation." Hermione said and went back inside the house to confront her mother. "Mom! What is wrong with you?" she hissed when she stopped in front of her mother. "You talk to Ronald about me?"

"Darling..."

"No! You've done enough, I'm leaving." Hermione said without giving her mother the chance to explain.

"What's going on here?" Brad asked, he approached his wife and daughter immediately when he saw the frustrated look on Hermione's face.

"I'm sorry, Dad, but I'm leaving." Hermione said and turned around to leave her parents' home.

"Hermione..." Ginny tried to talk to her but she raised her hand to stop the woman.

"Not now, Ginny." Hermione said and left without turning back.

Jean tried to follow her daughter but Brad's hand on her arm stop her. "You've done enough damage for today, Jean. Let her cool her head first before you try talking to her again," he said sighing and glance at Harry who was looking their way apologetically.

-0-0-0-

Fleur Delacour is a stunningly beautiful woman, with golden hair, large blue eyes, and a light, airy figure. She's happy and content with her life right now because she's still in a relationship with Hermione Granger her girlfriend of eight years and they are still so much in love with each other but just like with other couples they also had their fights and problems. Their fights sometimes started with jealousy but most of the time it was about her girlfriend's fear and refusal of telling her parents about them that she's not just her roommate and friend but rather her girlfriend and lover. Fleur's family knew about her preferences and they accepted her for what she is. They also supported her relationship with Hermione and demanded to meet her girlfriend. In fact they really like the woman and whenever they get the chance they keeps on pestering Fleur with the question if she already ask Hermione's hand in marriage. For Fleur it was love at first and she firmly believes that Hermione is the 'It' of her life and no one else, so if the woman is not ready to reveal their true relationship with her parents then she would wait for her even if it takes forever as long that she can still call the woman hers.

"Imagine me and you, I do. I think about you day and night, it's only right, to think about the girl you love and hold her tight, so happy together." Fleur was quite happily singing to herself when she entered the apartment she's sharing with Hermione and did not notice the woman sat on the living room as she went straight to the kitchen to put away the groceries she was carrying and quickly turned around surprised when she heard Hermione's voice calling out her name. "Oh, I didn't notice you there."

Hermione smiled shaking her head at Fleur. "Obviously because you're so focused with what you're singing."

"Well, it's a good song if you ask me and I think it will be my favourite song for the rest of my life."

"Where did you hear it?" Hermione asked curiously as she sat down on one of the chairs surrounding the breakfast counter and watch her girlfriend put away the groceries.

"Oh, I was in the produce isle when I heard this man singing to himself while browsing the fruit stand and I kind of like the lyrics."

"Did you get the whole version of the song?"

"No, but I'll ask Gabby tomorrow if she know the title of the song." Fleur said and abruptly stop upon realizing something and turn around to face her girlfriend. "What are you doing home so early? Aren't you supposed to be at your parents' monthly dinner?" she said and Hermione scowled at her. "Oh, that's a very bad sign if you're frowning like that. What happened?" she asked concerned.

"My mom happened." Hermione sighed.

"Did she ask you again about your love life?" Fleur teased and receive a scowl. "So, what did you tell her?" she asked but this time more considerate considering it's an unstable topic between them.

"Nothing, I told her nothing." Hermione said exasperatedly. "There's something else that happened today," she added. Fleur did not say anything and waited for her to continue. "My ex showed up at my parents' house," and this time she got a reaction from her girlfriend.

"Your ex?" Fleur asked frowning and Hermione nodded. "According to what you've told me before you only had one relationship before me."

"That's right."

"Ronald."

"Yes, Ronald Weasley. Unfortunately he came along with Harry and Ginny."

"Did he do something to you?"

Hermione shook her head and smiled. "No, we just talk and he tried to get back with me."

"He what?!" Fleur shriek outrage which made Hermione laugh.

"Relax, Fleur. I set him straight; I told him that I'm already committed and that I'm in love with that person."

"But you did not tell him who this person is?" Fleur asked and when Hermione did not reply she sighed and turned around.

Hermione looked at her girlfriend's back silently. Fleur is a great woman and if she wants to replace Hermione she can do it with just the flick of her finger and they had been together for eight years and Fleur had been really patient with her and she knew that it was hurting the woman every time she introduce her to her family as her roommate and friend. Maybe it's time to overcome her fear and let her parents' know that Fleur Delacour is not just her roommate and friend. Fleur's family and their friends knew already about their true relationship except for her family of course. Eight years being together is proof enough that they are 'It' for each other, with conviction Hermione straightened up in her seat and called out her lover's name.

"Fleur?" No response. "Fleur, look at me," she said firmly.

Fleur sighed. "I don't want to fight with you, Hermione," she said as she turned around.

"Let's get married." Hermione said without preamble and Fleur stared at her shock.

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

* * *

You and I

II

* * *

"What?" Fleur asked confused.

"You heard me right, Fleur. I want to marry you." Hermione said smiling winsomely at her still shock girlfriend. "Fleur Delacour, will you marry me?" she asked opening both of her arms in a welcoming gesture towards Fleur.

Fleur stared at her girlfriend agape. Is Hermione actually serious? Asking her to marry her? "Are you serious right now? Because I swear to whomever your god is, I'm going to kill you if you're just playing games with me, Hermione," she threatened incoherently and almost teary eyed as she stayed still on where she's standing.

"Oh, Fleur." Hermione said and motioned to her girlfriend to come closer, at first Fleur was hesitant but upon seeing the affectionate look that Hermione was giving her, she run into her girlfriend's open arms. "Of course I'm always serious when it comes to you." Hermione said as she embraced Fleur.

"Then my answer is yes." Fleur said pulling slightly away from Hermione to look at the woman. "So, that's it? No romantic gesture at all? Hermione, we've been together for eight years at least give me a ring," she whined after recovering from the emotional onslaught that Hermione had thrown at her. "My parents and Gabby will never believe me if I tell them that we're now engage."

"Why not?" Hermione asked confused.

"They would want to see evidence like a ring on my finger."

"You worry too much, Fleur." Hermione said as she held her girlfriend's face. "I'll get you a ring one of this days so that you can show the world that we are engage."

Fleur looked at Hermione searchingly and after awhile she said. "It doesn't really matter if you get me a ring or not. What worries me the most is the reaction of your family, especially your parents when you tell them?"

Hermione smiled at the woman in her arms to try and appease her worries. "It doesn't really matter if my family doesn't accept our union. What matters the most is that we are together and I'm the one you're marrying, Fleur, not my family," she assured. "I love you, always remember that," she said and wipes away the tears that had started to fall from the pair of blue eyes.

"I love you too, Hermione. I love you so much and I promise that I will always be by your side no matter what happens."

"That's all I ask." Hermione said before kissing her fiancé.

-0-0-0-

"What a pleasant surprise, Fleur!" Apolline Delacour exclaimed happily when she opened her front door when the doorbell rang and it was indeed a pleasant surprise when she saw her ever evasive eldest daughter standing outside her home.

"Hello Mama." Fleur greeted her mother with the traditional hug and kisses. "I've brought some good news!" she said beaming happily at the older woman and at the same time raised her left hand to show her mother the ring that Hermione had given her the previous night.

"Oh, tell me everything!" Apolline said happily as she guided her daughter in the living room. "Stefan! Come quick! Our eldest is now engage!" she shouted like a teenager.

"Mama!" Fleur exclaimed scandalized at her mother's shouting.

"Shush, Fleur. Good news such as this should be announced like that." Apolline reprimanded lightly. "Now tell me how she proposed."

Fleur smiled at her mother upon remembering her night with her fiancé. True to her words, a week after Hermione had asked her to marry her they went out and had a romantic dinner on one of their favourite restaurants (and in Hermione fashion way) once they get back inside the car in the restaurant's parking lot of all places, her unromantic fiancé had given her the ring.

"I hope you like it." Hermione said smiling sheepishly from her place in the driver seat and before Fleur could react she was presented with a simple silver ring with the princess cut sapphire stone on top.

"Sapphire, it's your birth stone." She said confused, is not it supposed to be her birthstone?

"Yes. I did not choose yours because I want your ring to be different. I did my own research and I've found out that most people who are proposing chose the birth stones of their partners so I thought to make it different from theirs I chose my own birth stone." Hermione explained as she held her left hand. "I'll put this ring on your hand as a symbol of my love for you but it doesn't mean that you're mine forever, but I do hope with all my heart that one day you will be," she whispered and put on the ring on her finger. "I love you with all my heart, Fleur Delacour," she added before kissing the ring.

Apolline was speechless and teary eyed after hearing the whole story. "That was so touching and romantic," she said smiling at her daughter.

"Well, I never suspected that the woman has a romantic bone inside tiny body of hers." Stefan Delacour commented from the bottom of the stairs where he's been standing and listening since the beginning of Fleur's tale. "And what's romantic about it? She proposed inside the car it should have been done inside the restaurant."

"Stefan, that woman will be your soon to be daughter in law so I expect you to be nicer to her now that they are engage and Hermione wants her proposal to be unique that's why she did it that way."

"I'm always nice with her." Stefan huffed.

But both Delacour women just rolled their eyes at him.

"What about her parents? Do they now know about you two?" Apolline asked it was no secret to them that the Grangers have no idea that their daughter is dating a woman.

"Not yet but Hermione said she will tell them soon."

"Why don't you and Hermione have dinner with us tonight?" Apolline said. "Gabrielle will be home today. I'm sure your sister would love to hear how Hermione proposed to you."

"Sure, Mama, but I can't promise anything because when I drop by at Amour before coming here she was busy because a new shipment of books was delivered today."

"Can't her employees do the job for her?" Stefan asked frowning. It's seldom that his daughter was opening up about Hermione's business, most of the time it was about Fleur's job as a doctor that was always brought up in a topic of conversation and every time he tried to ask Hermione about her bookstore. The woman would only smile and tell him that it's a boring job that unlike with Fleur's which is full of death and gore and ambitious co-workers.

Fleur shook her head and smiled at her father. "Hermione wants to make sure that everything was in order before she passes it to her employees," she explained and excused herself to call her fiancé. She went to the garden where she can have some privacy and dialled Hermione's number which she already memorised by heart and after the fourth ring her fiancé finally answered her phone. "Hey Baby," she greeted sweetly.

"Hey."

"Still busy?"

"A little, what's up?"

"I'm still at my parents' house and Mama invited us to have dinner with them tonight."

"I'm sorry, Fleur, but I can't." Hermione apologized followed by a pause and Fleur could hear muffled conversation on the woman's side. Fleur waited for awhile before she heard her fiancé's voice again. "Sorry about that I was actually talking to Harry. Anyway, as I was saying I can't because I'm having dinner with Harry after I close the shop and I'm planning to tell him about us," she explained.

"You are?" Fleur asked and the surprised was evident in her voice.

"Yes. Well, we have to prepare for the wedding soon so if I'm going to tell my parents about us then I should at least make sure that my cousin is on my side."

"Do you want me to come with you? I'm sure Mama and Papa will understand."

"There's no need, Love. They're my family so I have to deal with them first."

"But Hermione..."

"No more buts, Fleur. Stay at your parents home and have dinner with them tonight."

"No matter what happens, know that I'm always here okay?"

"I know. I have to go."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Is she coming over?" Apolline asked when Fleur re-appeared in the living room.

"She's going to have dinner with Harry and she's going to tell him about us." Fleur said worried about what might happen between the two cousins.

"And?" Apolline asked gently encouraging her daughter to explain further.

"I'm worried about her, Mama. I mean Harry is a nice man but what if he's homophobic? Hermione will be devastated if she loses Harry."

"Why don't you take a seat and take a deep breath?" Apolline advice and waited for her daughter to sit down. "Now," she continued when Fleur sat down next to her on the couch. "You already met this Harry right?"

"Yes but..."

"Well then, whenever he's around did you sense something off with him?"

Fleur shook her head. "No, he's a perfect gentleman actually but what if."

Before Fleur could finish her sentence Apolline cuts her off. "No more buts. Trust Hermione that she knew what she's doing just be prepared on what might happen next whether it's negative or positive."

-0-0-0-

"I'm really sorry about what happened at last week's family dinner, Hermione." Harry once again apologized to his cousin when the waiter left after taking their orders.

"How many times do I have to tell you that it's not your fault?" Hermione asked exasperatedly.

"Well, I'm the one who brought him there so it's my fault."

"You and Ginny actually," Hermione corrected and rolled her eyes when Harry looked down. "I'm not blaming anyone of what happened to that dinner. What I don't like was how Ron went to my Mom and asked her about me, that's rude if you asked me and he had the audacity to tell me that he has still feelings for me after all this years."

"Yeah about that I talk to him to get his side of the story and he told me that you told him that you're dating someone and that's one of the things that I want to clarify with you, because all this years after your break up with Ron you never introduced someone to me or to your parents. I personally seek you out today because you've been avoiding me. I waited for you to call or come to me, Hermione, but you never did so it's not my fault that I assume the worst that you're mad at me because when I talked to Aunt Jean she told me that you're still not talking to her."

"I'm not mad at Mom or anyone it's just that I had enough of her meddling with my life. I'm a consenting adult for goodness sake and I know what I want."

"She's just concern about your well being."

"I know that." Hermione huffed.

"Then don't be so hard on her. Call your Mom, Hermione." Harry said softly. "She's worried about you."

Hermione sighed and looked at her cousin. "I'll visit Mom and Dad this weekend because I have something important to tell them," she said and paused when their waiter came back with their orders, she waited until the waiter left their table once again before she continued speaking. "I invited you to this dinner because I want to tell you first about it because you're my brother. So, which do you prefer; I tell you now or we wait until we are done with dinner. It's your choice, Harry."

Harry frowned and studied his cousin's face Hermione seemed serious about what she wants to tell him and it gives him an unsettling feeling in the bottom of his stomach. "Is it something bad? Are you sick or dying?" he asked concerned.

Hermione smiled. "I'm not sick and definitely not dying whether it's something bad or good. It's up to you to decide."

"Then what is it about?"

"You choose first, cousin."

"Fine, tell me first before we have this dinner because I don't think that I could eat properly thinking that something is troubling you."

Hermione arched her brow inquiringly as she eyed the man across from her. She was eleven years old when her parents brought Harry Potter to their home a scrawny, black-haired, bespectacled boy with unruly black hair and bright green eyes. Her parents told her that starting that day he will be living with them because his parents were gone and there's no one else who were willing to take him in except Hermione's parents. At first Harry prefers to be left alone but with Hermione's constant presence and pestering, he slowly comes out of his shell and interacted more with others and made friends on his own and since then they treated each other like real brother and sister. Meanwhile;

"I'm getting married."

Harry did not know what to say to Hermione's announcement but in the end he still manages to utter the word. "Congratulations," and smiled.

"I'm gay."

Harry stared.

"And Fleur isn't really just my roommate."

This time Harry was gaping at his cousin.

"She's also my fiancée."

A long awkward silence passes through between the two of them.

"Wait. Rewind." Harry said after he recovers from his shock. "You're marrying your roommate?"

"She's not my roommate she's my fiancée and her name is Fleur. I'm gay, lesbian if you want me to be specific, Harry."

"Since when?" Harry asked still confused because the entire years he spent with his cousin he knew she is straight or not as Hermione clearly stated just now. He even tried to set her up with some of his friends but Hermione was always quick to decline and always found an excuse just to escape whenever he tried to introduce someone to her.

"Since what? Since when did I realized that I'm gay?" Harry nodded. "Do you still remember when I went on that trip alone to Asia?"

"Yes. It's the summer after your first year at L University where you went on that trip without telling me." Harry reminisced with a smile.

"Well, that's where it all began." Hermione said smiling shyly at her cousin.

"Care to share the tale behind all this?"

Hermione eyed her cousin critically. "Are you okay with me being gay?" she asked instead of answering Harry's question.

Harry shook his head. "Yes. I'm rather miffed at you right now because how could you not tell me that you're gay? That you're dating that gorgeous roommate of yours..."

"Hey, Fleur's off limits!"

"Anyways, I'm not going to judge you just because of your preferences you know me better than that, Hermione. You should have told me from the very beginning, who else knew about this?"

"I didn't tell anyone on our family because I'm afraid of how they might see me once they knew. Fleur's family knew our friends and my staff at Amour and I made them all swear that it doesn't come out."

"Wow. I don't know what to say but I still wish you told me."

"Sorry."

"I can't really blame you if you're scared." Harry sighed, "Is that what you're going to tell your parents this weekend?"

"Yes. I'm coming out of the closet."

"What made you do this?" Harry asked curiously and Hermione just stared at her at lost. "I mean, what push you to finally come out?"

Hermione looked down sadly. "Honestly, I'm tired of keeping secrets; I'm tired of telling lies to the people I care and love. But most of all I had enough hurting Fleur maybe Ronald's sudden appearance was the final push for me to realize how amazing she is and how patient she had been with me," she said and smiled at Harry.

"You know what I think?" Harry asked affectionately as he holds his cousin's hands.

"What?" Hermione played along entwining their fingers.

"You finally found your perfect match."

Hermione grinned childishly at Harry. "I did. Didn't I?"

"Yes you did, dear cousin of mine."

"Oh, Harry. I think I'm going to cry now." Hermione whined and let go of Harry's hands and wipes at her teary eyes.

"Then we should start with our dinner because our waiter is now glaring at us." Harry teased.

"Let him be, we are paying customers we can stay as long that we want."

"In that case, let's dig in and you still have to tell me how it all began between you and Fleur."

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Next chapter is the tale of how it all began!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters.

* * *

You and I

III

* * *

"Passengers with flight 5J – 560 bound for Kalibo." A woman's voice rang out from the overhead speaker getting all the attention of the passengers for the said flight. "We are sorry to inform you that your flight will be delayed for two hours due to the strong wind and heavy rain caused by the storm Pablo, please remain on your designated boarding gate and wait for further announcement, thank you."

Hermione looked around her as some of the passengers started to get up from their seats and walk on different directions, she looked at the glass window and indeed it was dark outside because of the storm. It did not occur to her that her first travel alone will be met with a storm; she was actually excited when her parents finally relented to let her travel alone, she had travelled to France and Paris before with her parents and cousin but this time she wants to experience a different ambiance, culture and scenery that was why she chose Asia and upon arrival the other day she went straight to the booking office of an airline and book a domestic flight going to Kalibo as her first destination but unfortunately or maybe it's just her bad luck that a storm had decided to interrupt her vacation and delayed her flight for two hours. It was a little bit disappointing but she can't really blame anyone because it's Mother Nature who decided to put a hold on her supposed to be leisure trip. She stood up from her seat and look around the waiting area to find something that she can do while waiting for her flight.

There are several choices that she can do actually while waiting; there's the massage room, the mini booths for different kinds of food like pastries, fruit shakes and snacks. There's also the small Chinese booth where Hermione decided to go and see what they are offering. She look up at the overhead menu board and saw the different variety of Chinese dishes in which she is familiar with like the Stir – fried noodles; Dumplings; Dim Sum and Shu-Pao. After deciding what to get she went to the counter and ordered for Dim Sum and Shu-Pau.

"What about your drinks, Ma'am?" the woman behind the counter asked.

"I'll have bottled water please." Hermione said and waited as the woman prepared her order and put them all in a tray.

"Is there anything else that you want to add?"

"No that's all, how much?"

"That will be 160."

After paying for her food Hermione carried her tray towards the table she saw on the corner.

...

"Passengers with flight 5J – 436 bound for Cebu." A woman's voice rang out from the overhead speaker getting all the attention of the passengers for the said flight. "We are sorry to inform you that your flight will be delayed for two hours due to the strong wind and heavy rain caused by the storm Pablo, please remain on your designated boarding gate and wait for further announcement, thank you."

"Is your flight delayed?" a girl with long blonde hair asked from Fleur's phone screen.

"Yes, Gabby. They announced that we have to wait another two hours for further announcement." Fleur told her sister whom she was calling via Skype when the announcement was made.

"Oh, that's unfortunate. What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know maybe I'll decide later on what to do next after two hours." Fleur said nonchalantly and averted her gaze away from the screen to look around her. "I guess I'll find something to do while waiting for my flight. I'll call you back later if there are any changes regarding my flight."

"Okay, bye Fleur."

"Bye, talk to you later."

Fleur stood up from her seat and put her phone back inside her purse as she walk around the waiting area to find something to do and there in the corner table of the Chinese booth, she saw a woman who was frowning down at her tray, the brunette seems at lost and doesn't know what to do with the food on her tray. Fleur bit her lower and decided to take a picture of the scene and dub it with 'An adorable scene in a dreary weather', she hide her phone immediately after taking the picture before someone else could notice what she was doing and decided to go the pastry shop she saw and find something she might like.

...

Hermione had a sudden feeling that she was being watch but when she looked around she did not find anyone looking in her direction. "Must be my imagination," she thought and shrugged and looked down once again at the food on her tray.

Two hours later;

"Passengers with flight 5J – 436 bound for Cebu and flight 5J – 560 bound for Kalibo." A woman's voice rang once again from the overhead speaker getting all the attention of the passengers for the said flight. "We are sorry to inform you that your flight is now cancelled due to the continued strong wind and heavy rain caused by the storm Pablo, please proceed to Gate 250 for the rebooking of your tickets. We apologize for the long the wait and thank you for choosing our airlines, thank you."

"I had the best luck ever." Hermione grumbled as she stood up from her seat and followed the other passengers as they walk towards the Gate 250.

Fleur frowned in recognition when she saw the adorable brunette from earlier and decided to line up behind the woman.

"Your boarding pass please." The woman behind the counter said when it's Hermione's turn to rebook her flight. "Hi Miss Granger, what is the date that you want me to book your flight?"

"Can you book it for tomorrow?"

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, but starting tomorrow until Saturday the flights were already full but on Sunday we still have open slots."

"I can't do Sunday because that's my supposed returning date from Kalibo and by Tuesday I'm scheduled to fly Japan." Hermione explained and waited as the woman pick up the phone and called someone, after awhile the woman smiled at her.

"If you want, Ma'am, we can re-route your flight to Puerto Princesa and we still have ten slots available and the plane is going to leave in about thirty minutes."

"They're not affected by the storm?"

"No, Ma'am."

"What about my returning flight then?"

"I'll change it too."

"But I don't have any reservations to any hotels there." Hermione said and contemplated for a little bit before deciding to go for it. "Alright, I'll take that flight."

"Are you sure, Ma'am?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Alright then." The woman said and went back to her computer and printed out a new set of boarding pass for Hermione. "Here you go, please proceed to Gate 225," she said and motioned for the next passenger behind Hermione.

Fleur listened attentively to the conversation between the brunette and the woman behind the counter and when it's her turn to rebook her flight, she give the woman her boarding pass and when she was given the same options as the brunette she throw away all of her inhibition and decided to take the same flight that the woman had chosen. Fleur is not stalking the brunette but she had this feeling that she cannot explain nor had the time to ponder about it, besides the sudden feeling only started when she saw the woman for the second time. It's not a bad feeling but rather a good one and her instinct keeps on telling her to follow the brunette. It's kind of bizarre to feel this way towards the brunette but she had a feeling that something good will happens to her if she befriends the woman.

Upon boarding the plane Fleur was greeted by one of the flight attendants. "Welcome aboard, Ma'am. May I see your boarding pass please?" Fleur gave her boarding pass and the attendant looks it over and smiled at her. "Please follow me," Fleur followed the attendant and stop at the back of the plane where some seats were still vacant. "This is your seat 24G. If you need some assistance please don't hesitate to call our attention or press this button and someone will come to help you."

"Thank you." Fleur said and smiled brightly when the person sat next to her seat was none other than her favourite brunette. "Hello," she said as she sat down.

Hermione looked at the person that greeted her and returned the woman's greeting with a smile. "Hello," she said demurely and looked down when the woman finally sat down next to her, she inhaled sharply when the woman's long, smooth and pale legs was revealed to her eyes. She blushed and looks away quickly when she heard the woman's soft laugh. "Sorry," she mumbled without looking at the woman. _'This is so embarrassing,'_ she thought.

' _She's really adorable.'_ Fleur thought when she saw the blushed on the brunette's cheeks. "On vacation too?" she asked trying to open up a conversation between them.

Hermione looked at the woman and this time she had the full view of the woman's face. If she is asked to describe her seatmate she's not going to use the word beautiful but rather she would use gorgeous because the woman is gorgeous. The woman is tall taller than Hermione obviously and had this long platinum blonde hair and pale complexion that Hermione thought might easily burn if the woman stood under the sun far too long. Not only is the woman gorgeous but also oozes confidence the way she carries herself with her simple sundress and flats unlike Hermione who is kind of more demure and a little bit conservative on what she's wearing. If the woman next to her is comfortable in flaunting her body with sundresses, Hermione is much comfortable in wearing long sleeves just like what she's wearing right now which is a plain white long sleeve blouse and a black denim short that hugs her hips perfectly and of course a pair of flats. "Yes," she answered simply.

It did not go unnoticed to Fleur how the brunette check her out and for some reason she did not feel uncomfortable or uneasy in fact she kind of like it. "Have you been to Puerto Princesa before?" she asked although she already knew the answer.

Hermione shook her head. "No, the truth is I don't have any idea if where I'm going."

Fleur relax on her seat and fastened her seatbelt as instructed when the flight attendants made their final inspection before departure. "We are on the same boat then," she grinned at the woman. "But I think if we stick together then everything will turn out just fine. I'm Fleur Delacour by the way."

Hermione smiled at the woman's carefree attitude and offered her hand. "I hope you're right. Hermione Granger."

Fleur ignored Hermione's hand instead she turned on her seat to face the woman properly and kissed Hermione on both side of her cheeks. "That's how we greet someone in France," she said and smiled brightly upon seeing the blushed that had formed on the woman's face, "since we will be spending six days together, I think it's only proper that we know some things about each other and we have one hour to do that."

And so a rare bond was formed between the two women as they share information about themselves.

-0-0-0-

"Wow, she's so forward." Harry said in awe as their waiter serves their dessert. "It's a good thing that she didn't overwhelm you."

"You're right but for some reason I feel comfortable and safe around her even though we've just met." Hermione said and smiled genuinely at the memory of her first meeting with Fleur, "and that was just the beginning of our adventure."

"I had a feeling that this story of yours will take us the whole night."

"It will but we can always postpone and continue on another day if you want."

"I'd like to hear some more if you don't mind since we still have the dessert to finish."

"Sure but after this we have to postpone the story telling because Fleur will be worried if I don't get back home soon."

"I can't wait to properly meet your fiancé."

"I just hope that she doesn't overwhelm you because I'm telling you my dear cousin that woman is so bossy sometimes."

"But you still love her?"

"Well that's a different story."

-0-0-0-

When they landed in Puerto Princesa airport it was already two in the afternoon and there's no sign of storm and the Sun was hot and bright even the wind is warm to the skin.

"Thank you for flying with us." The attendants said as they disembark the plane.

"Fleur, look at this hotel it's just across from the airport." Hermione said as she walks along the blonde towards the baggage claim area. "We could check – in here while we decide on what to do next for the whole duration of our stay."

"Whatever you want, Hermione."

"Are you... What are you doing?" Hermione asked frowning as Fleur focused the camera of her phone to Hermione. "Fleur...?"

"Smile for me please." Fleur said ignoring the frown on the brunette's face.

"No and I'm talking to you about the hotel." Hermione refused scowling.

"Just one shot. I promise." Fleur persisted.

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled at the camera. "Happy now?" she asked when Fleur put her phone back inside her purse and looked at her.

"Definitely, what are you saying again about the hotel?"

"There's a hotel across from the airport and I was thinking that we should check – in there while we decide on what to do for the next few days."

"That's a good start." Fleur agreed and followed Hermione to the baggage claim and noticed the posters of tourist spots posted on the walls. "Did you Google the tourist spots around this area?"

"I did but I'm not interested on what I've seen so far." Hermione said without looking at Fleur.

"Where are we anyway?"

"Puerto Princesa?" Hermione answered unsure.

"I know we are in Puerto Princesa but what I want to know is if we are in a sort of province?"

"Yes we are in the province of Palawan and Puerto Princesa is its main city."

"Oh, so El Nido, Palawan is also part of Puerto Princesa?"

"I don't know and why are you asking me this questions?" Hermione said looking at Fleur.

"I thought you want me to focus on what we should do next?"

"I do but stop asking me questions on which I don't know the answer, we are on the same boat and we are both ignorant about this place." Hermione whined exasperatedly which made Fleur smile.

"You know, you're really cute every time you whine about something." Fleur teased and the brunette glowered at her. "Oh, so adorable!" she squealed and hug Hermione.

"Fleur! What do you think you're doing?" Hermione exclaimed as she tried to free herself from the blonde and even though Fleur had slim arms the woman is definitely strong. "Fleur, let go of me," she hissed when she noticed that some of the passengers were now looking at them. "This is embarrassing," she whispered and stops struggling when obviously Fleur had no intention of letting her go.

"Hmm. Did you say something, Hermione?" Fleur asked innocently.

Hermione let out a frustrated breath and point a finger to one of the bags that is about to pass in front of them. "That's my bag can you get it for me," she said to the blonde who look at her with arched brow.

"What's the password?"

"Please."

"That's more like it and next time you ask me for something I want your request accompanied by smile."

"There will be no next time."

"We'll see about that." Fleur said flippantly and grabbed Hermione's bag and put it down between them frowning. "What did you put in there?" she asked pointing down at the bag.

Hermione followed the blonde's finger and looked down at her bag. "My clothes of course."

"Then why it's light?"

"I'm not sure how to answer that." Hermione said unsure.

"Well, my bag was heavy that's why I check it in."

"Maybe because you put rocks on it instead of your clothes," Hermione teased but Fleur just stared at her blankly which made her think that the blonde was telling the truth. "Seriously?!"

Fleur just laugh at the brunette's reaction and waves her arms dismissively. "Of course not I'm just playing you," she said and grabbed the blue bag that had passed in front of them for at least four times already.

"That's your bag?" Hermione asked aghast.

"Yes." Fleur said smiling sweetly at the gaping brunette. "I'm just too lazy to grab it so I waited for yours first."

"Do you hate me or something?" Hermione asked as she glared at Fleur but the blonde just smirked.

"What makes you think that? In fact, I really like you." Fleur said and started walking towards the exit.

-0-0-0-

"May I see some IDs please?" the man behind the hotel's front desk asked and both women presented their passports. "You're requesting for two single rooms correct?"

"Yes." Hermione answered.

"Let's see. I'm sorry, Ladies, but as of now we only have one room left and it only has one queen sized bed."

"Are you serious right now?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"I'm afraid I am, Ma'am."

Hermione sighed and looked at her silent companion for some answer. "I don't have problem sharing a bed with you. I mean we're just sleeping together."

"Not that kind of sleeping together." Hermione said looking at the man behind the counter who was looking at them amused.

"My ears are deaf and my lips are sealed, Ma'am, so no need to explain." He said and waited for them to decide.

"Fine, we'll take the room for one night since we are still planning on what to do next for the whole duration of our stay."

"If you want, Ladies, I can help you out with that." He said and showed them some of the leaflets. "We offer City tours and Underground river tour and it takes two days to do all this."

"What about El Nido? I've seen some poster of it inside the airport." Fleur asked.

"Ah, the paradise within a paradise. El Nido is in the Northern part of the province of Palawan and it takes six hours of travel from here in the city, but if you really want to go there I could make some arrangement for your transportation and reserve a room on one of our Resort partners there."

"What do you think?"

Fleur studied the man's face for awhile before her eyes move down on the name tag he's wearing. "Your name is Patricio right?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Patricio confirmed smiling at Fleur.

"Well Patricio, what do you think of El Nido?"

"You're asking for my opinion, Ma'am?"

"I am."

"Well, as I've said before it's a paradise within a paradise."

"Meaning?"

"You'll definitely have a good time there."

"Is that your honest opinion or you're just trying to convince us to go there to promote the place?" Fleur asked as she eyed Patricio critically but the man just smiled at her.

"I assure you, Ma'am. It's my honest opinion."

Fleur looked at Hermione and nodded. "Please make that arrangement and we want to leave first hour in the morning tomorrow. We will stay there for two days and three nights and when we get back on Friday reserve a room for us for two nights and one day, and on Saturday we'll take that Underground river tour." Hermione said and looked at the blonde. "Is there anything else you want to add?"

"I'm satisfied on what you've decided."

"How are you going to pay, Ladies?"

"Do you accept Master Card?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Do you have one?" Hermione asked and the blonde nodded. "Please divide our bills into two and charge it to each of our cards," she said after taking Fleur's and give it to Patricio along with hers.

"Will do, Ma'am." Patricio said and the women waited for Patricio to give back their passports and cards. "Thank you for choosing our hotel and services this is your key card and you ladies are going to stay in room 289. It's in the fourth floor; do you want someone to take you there?"

"No need." Hermione declined the offer and took their passports, cards and room key. "Thank you," she said before they left. "What?" she asked her companion when she noticed the blonde pouting.

"You shouldn't have declined the help he offered."

"Yeah? Because you're too lazy to carry your own bag," Hermione said with arched brow.

"Oh, you're such a scrooge." Fleur teased as she walks ahead of the brunette.

"I am not!" Hermione shriek indignantly as she followed Fleur to the elevator. "Take it back or else..."

"What?" Fleur asked daring Hermione to finish her sentence.

"Hmp."

"Scrooge." Fleur whispered.

"I'm not!"

"Then stop reacting." Fleur said giggling.

"Then stop calling me scrooge."

"I'm not calling you anything."

"Fleur!" Hermione whined.

"An adorable scrooge," Fleur said laughing as she tried to avoid the flailing arms of the brunette.

-0-0-0-

"And whenever she's annoyed with me she would call me scrooge." Hermione told Harry as they walk towards the parking lot.

"So you're a scrooge?"

"I am not!" Hermione said indignantly and stop next to her car. "I'll tell you the rest of the story the next time we see each other again," she said and kissed Harry on the cheek. "Goodnight, Harry."

"Goodnight and drive safely." Harry waited for his cousin's car to disappear from his sight before going to his own car.

 **To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

* * *

You and I

IV

* * *

"Hey Baby," Fleur said when Hermione entered their apartment and stood up from the couch where she had been waiting for her fiancé to arrive. She kissed Hermione when she stops in front of the woman and felt her fiancé smile on the kiss. "How did it go?" she asked curiously after pulling away.

"Harry wants to meet you properly as my fiancé." Hermione announced happily and hug Fleur tightly.

Fleur could not help but smile at the good news and returned Hermione's hug. "I can't wait to meet him properly too," she said. "What else did the two of you talk about?" she asked and led the brunette back to the couch. She sat down first and pulled Hermione down to sit on her lap and wrapped her arms around the woman's waist.

"I told him how we met."

"Really?" Fleur asked in disbelief. "I mean you refused to tell Gabby every time she asks you to tell her your side of story of how we met and yet you told Harry."

"Harry is like my brother, Fleur, and just like with your relationship with your sister there are things that you're more comfortable telling her than someone else."

"Well soon you two will be family so you have to start trusting her."

Hermione smiled down at the blonde. "I do trust your sister but I'm not that comfortable in sharing things about the happenings in my life and don't think that includes you because I trust you completely and I love you too much to keep secrets from you."

"Good because if you do I will be punishing you severely." Fleur threatened and they both smile and kiss. "By the way what should we do for Christmas day it's this weekend."

"What do you mean? We celebrate it with our own families just like the previous years." Hermione said frowning.

"I know but you're planning to tell your parents about us this weekend remember?"

"Oh, you're right." Hermione said sheepishly for almost forgetting that the day she plans to tell her parents about them is the Christmas Day which they spent separately to spend with their families. "You should... No I want you to come with me when I tell my parents about us."

"I don't think that's a good idea and I think it's best that you not tell them on Christmas Day." Fleur said and move her hands to Hermione's frowning forehead and tried to ease them. "Don't misunderstand me, Love, all I'm saying is that its Christmas Day and you don't want to ruin it by telling them that you're marrying me, a woman. You can tell them the day after that."

Hermione sighed and stared at her fiancé, "alright."

-0-0-0-

When Fleur stop the car in front of Hermione's parents house the brunette looked at the blonde hesitantly. "Are you sure you don't want to come in with me?"

"We are done talking about this, Hermione. Go and spend the day with your parents, I'll see you back home later."

Hermione sighed as she looked at the gift in her lap before leaning towards Fleur and kissed her on the lips although surprised the blonde returned the kiss happily. "See you later," Hermione said after pulling away and pushed open the door on her side and gets off the car. She waited for the car to disappear from her sight before she went to her parents' home and pushed the doorbell, she did not have to wait long and her mother open the door. "Merry Christmas, Mom," she greeted and kissed her mother on the cheek who happily wrapped her arms around her.

"Merry Christmas, Darling, and here I am thinking that you're still mad at me." Jean said as she let go of her daughter and ushered her inside the house. "Brad, Hermione's here!" she called out and not long after Brad came out from the kitchen and approached his daughter hastily.

"Hermione, Merry Christmas!" He said and hugged Hermione tightly.

"Merry Christmas, Dad." Hermione said smiling at his father's shoulder. "Here. It's from me and Fleur," she said and give her mother the gift that she and Fleur had decided to give to her parents.

"Thank you, Darling. Where's Fleur by the way?" Jean asked accepting the gift.

"She just dropped me off since she's spending the day with her parents and sister." Hermione said and frowned when she heard voices coming from the kitchen. "You have guests?" she asked.

Brad looked at his wife worriedly but Jean only shrugged and looked at Hermione. "Harry arrived earlier with Ginny and her older brother..."

"Ronald's here?" Hermione asked frowning.

"Hermione, we didn't invite him I swear." Jean automatically said upon seeing the frown on her daughter's face. "We are actually surprise to see him as well and Harry apologized to us earlier, he said that it was Ginny who invited Ronald over and we don't want to be rude so we didn't say anything."

"Your mother is right, Pumpkin." Brad said backing his wife up and hoping at the same time that Hermione does not take this against them.

Hermione sighed. "It's not your fault but why didn't Harry warn me about this, he knew that I was coming today."

"He told me that he tried calling you but you never answered your phone." Brad said.

"If that's the case then I can't do anything about it anymore since I left my phone back at home." Hermione said dejectedly and eyed the kitchen door with weary. "Let's go and greet them," she said and walks ahead of her parents.

"Hermione, merry Christmas!" Ginny greeted the brunette after seeing Hermione standing in the kitchen doorway. "What took you so long? Ron here couldn't wait to see you and spend time with you," she announced without preamble and laughed when her older brother blush.

"Merry Christmas, Ginny, Ronald." Hermione said neutrally and glared at her cousin. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course," Harry said getting up from his seat and followed Hermione outside the house when his cousin walks out the back door and towards the Barn. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I tried calling you but you didn't answer any of my calls." He said as soon as they reached the Barn.

"Didn't you at least tried stopping him from coming over?" Hermione hissed.

"I did but Ginny was really adamant that Ron should come and I don't want to start a fight with her on Christmas Day."

"And so you choose to have a fight with me?"

"It's not that." Harry groaned and looked at his cousin pleadingly. "Please try to understand my situation. Ginny's my wife..."

"And Fleur is my fiancé, Harry. Who do you think needs more understanding?" Hermione challenged and sighed when Harry looks down on the ground ashamed. "I wanted Fleur to come here today so that we can tell my parents together about us and so we could finally start preparing for our wedding but she told me not to do it today because it's Christmas Day and she doesn't want to ruin it, that's how considerate she is about the well being of others unlike your wife... I don't know, Harry. I don't want to hurt your feelings like this but sometimes Ginny is too overbearing not only with you but with others as well."

Before Harry could make a reply Ronald and Ginny appeared in the doorway. "Everything alright in here?" Ginny asked looking between Harry and Hermione.

Hermione looked at Harry telling him silently what she meant. "Everything's fine but I have to go back in because I have something important to tell my parents. Excuse me," she said and left the trio and went back inside the house and found her parents waiting in the kitchen. "Can I talk to the two of you there's something I want to tell you," she said throwing all the caution in the air and ignored Fleur's wishes not to tell her parents now and led her parents to her old room which her mother still maintained for her, she locked the door when both of her parents sat down on her bed and she stood next to the window, she took a deep breath and face her parents nervously. "Mom, Dad. I'm getting married," she announced.

Shocked Brad and Jean looked at each other questioning the other silently if he/she knew about this.

"I'm marrying Fleur."

"Your roommate?" the Grangers asked surprised.

"Yes, Fleur Delacour."

"But..." Jean started to say.

"I know she's a woman." Hermione cut her mother off. "I'm gay," she finally said dropping the biggest secret that she had been keeping from her parents since the day she fell in love with Fleur.

An awkward and tense silence enveloped the room as they wait for each other to say anything and it was no surprised that Jean was the one who break it first. "Well that's unexpected," she said and studied her daughter who was looking at them wearily, she looked at her husband who had this neutral looked on his face that she seldom see and not once did he used it on their daughter.

"Was that the reason why you asked me before about what I think about gay marriage?" Brad asked.

"Yes."

Brad smiled at his daughter. "Then you have my answer, Pumpkin."

Hermione smiled gratefully at her father and looked at her mother, "Mom?"

"Is she the reason why you never introduce someone to us and avoided all the dates I set up for you?"

"Yes."

"I don't understand." Jean finally admitted looking at her daughter hurt. "I mean don't you trust us enough to tell us this kind of things about you?"

"Mom, No!" Hermione exclaimed and run to her mother and embraced her tightly.

"Then why didn't you tell us that you're gay?"

"I'm sorry, Mom, but I had this fear that you and Dad might disown me if you knew that I'm gay."

"Who gave you that idea, Pumpkin?" Brad asked aghast.

"Did we say something that leads for you think that we are homophobes?" Jean asked confused because she cannot remember anything that she might have said something bad about LGBT people.

Hermione freed herself from her mother's embrace and went back to her previous place and looked down on the ground shyly. "It's so hard to tell sometimes when it comes to the two of you," she admitted before looking back at her parents. "I mean. Dad, you're a retired military and I know how strict the military is and Mom, you're a teacher and both of you are religious."

Jean shook her head at Hermione's admission. "Darling, even if we are religious and both had strict professions it doesn't mean that we are homophobes."

"I'm sorry."

"At least you've chosen someone beautiful as Miss Delacour." Brad said.

"Her name's Fleur, Dad, stop calling her Miss Delacour."

"I will only stop calling her that after you introduce her to us properly."

"I will." Hermione promised smiling happily at her parents.

"Why don't you call her and invite her here?" Jean suggested.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Mom. Ronald's here remember and Fleur might react negatively towards him if he did something awkward."

"Then we should get rid of him fast so that I can meet my future daughter in law." Brad said flexing his muscles.

"Dad!" Hermione exclaimed laughing. "Ginny might strangle Harry if you do that besides Fleur is with her family right now and it's rude to just pull her away so suddenly, maybe on New Year's Eve."

Jean sighed upon the mention of the red head's name. "I don't see what Harry saw in that woman."

"He fell in love, Mom, and you can't blame him for that." Hermione said defending her cousin's choice on a lifetime partner.

"The same with you," Brad teased his daughter who blushed and averted his gaze.

"So who proposed?" Jean asked.

"I did." Hermione admitted shyly which made both of her parents smiles widened.

"That's my girl." Brad said proudly.

"Oh my," Jean said a little bit surprised considering how shy Hermione is and the three of them laughed when they heard the tentative knocks on the door. "Does Harry know about you and Fleur?"

"Yes, I told him three days ago."

"I see then let's not keep our guests waiting." Jean said standing up from the bed followed by Brad.

"Hey Pumpkin." Brad called out before Jean could open the door.

"Yes, Dad?"

"If Ronald's bothering you let me know okay?"

"Don't worry, I'll handle him." Hermione said and Jean opened the door and saw Harry standing outside looking at them curiously.

"Everything alright?" Harry asked as he looked at Hermione.

"Everything's fine, Harry." Hermione said.

"Yes everything's fine, my boy. But later you're going to answer some of questions of why didn't you tell us that my girl is getting married." Brad said putting a hand to his nephew's shoulder guiding him back downstairs where the siblings are waiting.

"Uncle..."

"No, you've got a lot of explaining to do, young man." Brad said cutting Harry's protests.

-0-0-0-

"Do you think that's a good idea to wait another day before telling her parents about you two?" Gabrielle Delacour the much younger version of Fleur asked.

The sisters were having tea in their parents' living room while waiting for their mother to call them for lunch when Fleur told Gabrielle about what she and Hermione had talk about postponing on telling the Grangers about their real relationship.

"I do because I want Hermione and her parents to enjoy this day because what if once Hermione told them about us and they reacted negatively and shunned her at least it's not on Christmas day."

"Do you think her parents would do that?"

Fleur shook her head. "I met her parents many times before and they don't give me the vibes that they're homophobic but I can't take any chances especially when it comes to Hermione."

"You really love her." Gabrielle said matter of factly.

"Yes and I know she really loves me too."

"You know I envy you sometimes because you found someone who accepted all of your faults without fear and love you with all their heart at the same time."

Fleur smiled at her sister. "Be patient, Gabrielle, because one day when fate had decided that it's time for you to meet your match, you'll be surprised on how things would turn out."

"Just like with you and Hermione?"

"Maybe not the same with us but when it's the right time you'll know."

-0-0-0-

Ronald moved closer to Hermione as subtle as he can manage when no one was looking over their way. "What do you want, Ronald?" Hermione asked without looking at the man now standing next to her.

"I know we started on the wrong foot last time but I was wondering if..." Before Ronald could finish his sentence he was interrupted by Jean Granger as the older woman called Hermione over.

"Darling, can you please help your father in gathering the plates."

"Sure, Mom." Hermione said smiling gratefully at her mother. "Excuse me I have to help my Dad."

Ginerva watched with pity as her older brother sighed who watches Hermione walk towards Brad Granger and shook her head. It was so obvious that the Grangers were trying to pull Hermione away from Ronald and her brother was so oblivious about it or maybe he's just ignoring the facts that the Grangers does not want him near their daughter. She looked around and approached her husband who is busy washing the plates. "Do you think Ron still has a chance getting back with Hermione?" she whispered.

"Didn't Ron tell you that Hermione is now in a relationship?" Harry said without looking at his wife.

"I don't believe that I mean Hermione never introduce someone before maybe she's just making it up because she doesn't want to talk to Ron."

"Leave them alone, Ginny. Whatever it is that you're doing is not going to help Ron to get back with Hermione and obviously my cousin doesn't want him back."

"Why are you and her parents so against with my brother?" Ginny asked irritated.

Harry sighed and looked at his wife. "Why don't you ask yourself that?" he said and left to help his cousin and uncle.

"People change too." Ginerva whispered and go to her brother and did not see the annoyed looked that Jean Granger was giving her way.

...

"Hey." Harry said as he sat down next to Hermione on the steps in front of his childhood home (Grangers house).

"Hey." Hermione said resting her head on her cousin's shoulder. "I'm sorry about earlier for lashing out at you like that. I shouldn't have blamed you for Ronald's presence once again," she said.

"It's not your fault." Harry sighed and looked ahead of them. "What happened up there?" he asked after awhile.

"Hmm?"

"Did you tell your parents about you and Fleur?"

"I did despite Fleur's wishes because I was so annoyed earlier that I can't take it anymore so I did what I think was the best course of action, and I'm glad I did because turns out that my parents were okay with me being gay, and they want me to introduce Fleur properly this time."

"They're right we deserve to know the person who managed to finally tie you down."

"I'll take that as a compliment. What's going on with you and Ginny?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't even try denying it, Harry. I saw what happened in the kitchen what did she tell you?"

Harry sighed and kissed his cousin's hair. "Don't worry about it, it's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"If you're having problems with her you'll let me know right?"

"Always and that goes the same with Fleur okay?"

"Sure."

"When are you going to introduce Fleur to your parents because I want to be there too?"

"New Year's Eve," Hermione said and pulled away from his cousin when the front door was pulled open.

 **To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

* * *

You and I

V

* * *

"I'm glad you didn't give Hermione a hard time." Brad admitted when Jean finally joined him in their bed.

"What do you mean?" Jean asked turning on her side to look at her husband.

Brad spared a short glance to his wife before turning his gaze back to the ceiling and studied the cream paint silently. "When Hermione talked to me before asking of what I think about gay marriage I suspected that there's something that she wants to tell us but scared to do so and I had a suspicion that she might be gay," he said and sighed, "and I thought once she had the courage to tell us that you might react negatively towards her but turns out I was wrong to judge you like that," he said and turned on his side to face his wife. "I'm sorry for judging you like that."

Jean smiled at her husband. "I can't really blame you or Hermione for thinking like that about me because I admit that I sometimes am too stubborn to accept defeat, but when it's about my baby girl then I'll give all the support she needs no matter what kind of situation she's in."

"I can't believe that our Hermione is about to settle down and create her own family."

"Isn't that what we want for her to find someone and settle down?"

"Yeah, how come we didn't see that something is going on between those two?"

"They're good at hiding it."

"Do you think Fleur is the best person for Hermione?"

"Hermione would never have the courage to tell us about her sexuality if she doesn't love Fleur."

-0-0-0-

Hermione pushed the doorbell to the Delacour's house and waited for someone to open the door. Earlier before going back home she called the Delacour's house number and luckily it's Gabrielle who picked up the phone and she asked if Fleur was still there and upon confirming that her fiancé was still at her parents house she told Gabrielle that she wants to come over and not let Fleur leave, and before leaving her own parents house Hermione went to her father's wine collection and took one of the bottles to give to Stefan as a gift and her mother's famous Victoria sponge cake for the Delacour women.

"You finally made it we're about to have our dessert." Gabrielle said smiling as she opened the door and saw her future sister in law.

"Good thing that I brought this dessert then." Hermione said showing the blonde the box of cake she's carrying. "It's my mother's actually I took it from her fridge without asking first," she said grinning.

"Won't your mother get mad if she found out that you took her dessert?" Gabrielle asked and took the box from Hermione.

"She won't mind besides she's the one who bake it so she can bake another if she wants one." Hermione explained as she followed Gabrielle to the kitchen.

"Look who I found!" Gabrielle announced happily as she entered the kitchen and all eyes turned to the doorway as Hermione appeared behind the blonde.

"Hermione!" Fleur exclaimed happily and hastily stood up from her seat to greet her fiancé, she hugged the brunette before ushering Hermione to the seat next to hers.

Hermione thank Fleur and give the bottle of wine to Stefan. "I hope you like it, it's from my father's own stash," she said.

"And she brought desserts too." Gabrielle said putting the box of cake in the middle of the table, "although she stole it from her mother."

"You don't have to tell them that!" Hermione said at Gabrielle who only laughed at her.

"Oh they won't mind as long that it was good."

"I can assure you, Gabby, that if it's made by Hermione's mother then you'll love it." Fleur boasted for Jean Granger's baking skill.

"If Mom heard you boasting like that about her baking she'll surely gives you a weekly supply of her set of desserts." Hermione said.

"Is that so then the next time I see her I'll surely let her know that her desserts were delicious..." Fleur paused and looked at Hermione upon realizing what she had just said while the other Delacours remained silent as they wait for what might happen next. "I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?" Hermione asked frowning.

"I... You..." Fleur stuttered and Hermione took pity on her and smiled.

"No need to apologize, Fleur. It's the reason why I'm here now."

Fleur looked at her fiancé concerned. "What happened?"

Hermione patted Fleur's thigh beneath the table in assurance as she look around the table. "I came here tonight to invite all of you to have dinner at my parents' house on New Year's Eve," she said and looked at Fleur, "and they want to meet my fiancé." The Delacours faces lightened up with the news while Fleur's was surprised. "I told them about us and they're okay with it and they can't wait to meet you, officially as my fiancé," she said.

"H... How? I thought we agreed that..."

"I'll tell you about that later when we are alone."

"Then we should celebrate!" Apolline said and everyone around the table voiced out their agreement. "Merry Christmas!"

...

"When are you going to tell me what happened at your parents' house?" Fleur asked as she followed her fiancé inside their apartment.

"You're so impatient sometimes." Hermione groaned and drop her bag on the couch and went straight to their bedroom.

"Well you promised me that once we are alone you'll tell me what happened back at your parents house and I've been waiting patiently for three hours and we've been alone for an hour and yet you are still not telling me anything." Fleur insisted as she followed Hermione to their bedroom.

"Can't we talk about this tomorrow? I promise nothing bad happen at my parents' house." Hermione pleads for her fiancé to give her time as she removes her clothes and throws them at the hamper in the bathroom. "Are you going to join me or not?" she asked when she noticed that Fleur did not follow her to their en suite bathroom.

"Really Hermione, is that all you can think about right now?" Fleur asked with arched brow.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "If you don't want to join me just say so," she said stripping off her bra and panties right in front of Fleur whose eyes were now roving her body with lust, "don't say I didn't invite you," she said before closing the door in her fiancé's face.

Fleur groaned and went to their dresser and pulled out the set of clothes that Hermione usually wear for sleeping and put them down on the bed and grab her own towel. "Don't even think that we are done talking about this," she shouted before leaving their bedroom to use the other bathroom near the kitchen.

When Hermione finally came out of the bathroom a smile was formed on her lips upon seeing the clothes that Fleur had left for her on the bed. She put them on and went to the kitchen, she made herself tea and sat down on one of the high chairs surrounding the breakfast counter and waited for Fleur to come out from the bathroom.

"When do you want to go and look for wedding dresses?" Hermione asked when Fleur came out of the bathroom and smiled at the surprised looked on the blonde's face upon hearing her voice.

"Oh you think that's funny surprising me like that. Do you have any idea if how many years of my life you took for surprising me like that?"

Hermione smirked as she drinks her tea and eyed the blonde's exposed thighs and arms. "You're the Doctor so why not tell me?" she asked but Fleur just huffed and walk past her. "Where are you going, I thought you want to talk about what happened at my parents house?"

"Yes but after I put something on because you're obviously getting distracted by my heavenly body," Fleur said smirking when she caught Hermione eying her behind.

Hermione's eyes shot up at the pair of blue ones and smiled predatorily at Fleur who step back slowly towards their bedroom upon seeing the very rare lustful gaze that Hermione was giving her right now, and she might not want to admit it but it's a turn on for Fleur and its very seldom that the brunette acted like this and if she did, the blonde was a goner because she knew that Hermione will dominate her all night long.

"Well, what do you say we postpone that talk?" Hermione asked suggestively and wiggled her eyebrows approaching Fleur slowly.

"No." Fleur said and almost run to their bedroom but before she could even close the door, Hermione came barrelling towards her and the next thing she knew she was laying on her back on the bed and her fiancé was smirking on top of her.

"We'll talk later," Hermione said and cuts off all the protest that Fleur might say with a kiss.

...

Fleur was awaken by the blaring alarm sat on top of the bedside table next to her, she turn it off and glance down at her sleeping fiancé and smiled when the alarm did not disturb Hermione's sleep and went to the bathroom to prepare herself for her long shift, when she came out freshly showered Hermione was still fast asleep, she continued on her morning routine and when she's done she stood next to the bed on Hermione's side. She leaned down and kiss her fiancé before leaving the room and out of their apartment but before going to the Dumbledore General Hospital she stop by her favourite coffee shop and bought herself her usual coffee. Upon arriving at the hospital she was greeted by the Nurses on duty and she went to the locker room to change out of street clothes and to the set of blue scrub suit.

Fleur was still carrying her take out coffee when she went to the Nurses' station to get the charts of her patients for the day. "Good morning, Minerva," she greeted the strict Head Nurse Minerva McGonagall and rumoured to be having an affair with the hospital Director/Owner Albus Dumbledore.

"Good morning, Dr. Delacour, I hope you had a fine rest last night because today you have many patients to see."

"No worries, Minerva. Hermione's been taking good care of me as always." Fleur said.

Minerva eyed the blonde knowingly and shook her head. The Head Nurse and the rest of the staff of the Dumbledore General Hospital knew about Fleur's sexual preferences and it was no secret that she's in a relationship with Hermione Granger because of that one fateful day where in the ever polite and flirty blonde Doctor lashed out at one of the male Doctors Viktor Krum who dared to approach the brunette and flirt with the woman. Minerva could still remember the day as if it only happened the previous day.

-0-0-0-

Gray eyes looked up when a person stood before her counter and saw a brunette woman with shoulder length wavy hair. "Miss Granger, good afternoon. What can I do for you?"

"Hi Minerva, is Fleur done with her shift?"

"Wait. I'll check," Minerva said and look down on her computer to check for the blonde Doctor's schedule when she heard the gruff voice of Doctor Krum. "Dr. Krum, what can I do for you?" she asked.

Viktor shake his head and gestured at Hermione who was trying to move away from the large man but it seems that the Bulgarian was oblivious to the reaction he's causing the brunette. "I am only here to ask this beautiful lady out to have late lunch with me since my shift is about to end," he said and looked at Hermione. "What do you say?"

"I'm sorry but I don't go out with strangers." Hermione huffed and took another step back.

"That's why you should go out with me and know more things about each other." Viktor persisted. "I'm a good company you'll never be disappointed. My name's Viktor Krum by the way."

"I'm sorry but no and I'm not interested." Hermione said but the man ignored it.

"I've told you my name. What's yours?"

"Didn't she say she doesn't want to go out with you?" A new voice interrupted before anyone could say anything.

"Fleur, thank goodness." Hermione said thankfully as the blonde Doctor stand next to the brunette.

"Is he bothering you?" Fleur asked as she glared at Viktor.

"Yes." Hermione whispered.

"Dr. Delacour, what a pleasant surprise to see you here. I thought your shift was over five minutes ago." Viktor said, "I didn't know you knew this beautiful lady can you convince her to go out on lunch with me? I think she likes me but too shy to admit it to herself." Viktor said confidently.

Fleur's glare became more intense at Viktor's words. "You listen here you bull headed man. Hermione isn't interested in you and she'll never be because she's mine and for your information she's my girlfriend so back off," the blonde said furiously at Viktor ignoring the stares of the other hospital staffs standing nearby and watching them.

Minerva watched amused as Viktor Krum turned red as he glared at Fleur defiantly but the blonde did not faltered nor back down from the man. "The next time I see you bothering my girlfriend again you'll have my fist mark on your skin," she threatened but the obnoxious man only laughed at the blonde's face and before anyone could react Viktor found his face turned to the side with a red mark of a fist on his cheek.

"Fleur!" Hermione exclaimed shock and took hold of the blonde's hand. "What do you think you're doing? Does it hurt?"

"Of course not." Fleur huffed and wrapped her arms around the brunette protectively when the security guards finally arrived to intervene and took Viktor away from the women.

"Good riddance." Minerva muttered as they watch Viktor being ushered to one of the on call rooms.

-0-0-0-

"How's Miss Granger by the way?" Minerva asked after snapping from the memory of the past.

"She's great as usual." Fleur said without averting her gaze from the chart she's reading.

"Is she your plus one for the New Year's Ball?"

"Of course."

"Then I'll add her name on the lists of guests."

"Thanks, Minerva. Page me if you need me." Fleur said as she left carrying her patients chart with her.

...

When Hermione opened her eyes Fleur's side of the bed was empty, she remained still and listened for any movement from outside their bedroom but she did not hear anything and when she looked over the alarm clock on her bedside table it was already ten in the morning. No wonder Fleur was gone because if she can remember correctly the blonde's shift for the week is from 7am to 7pm. Hermione got up from the bed and went straight to the bathroom to prepare for her day.

When she's ready to leave it's already eleven o'clock and she's still had one hour before Fleur is due to have her lunch break and Hermione wants to eat lunch with her fiancé that's why she decided that she will be stopping by the Hospital first before going to Amour. When she arrived in the Hospital she went straight to the Nurse's station and found Minerva.

"Hello, Minerva."

"Ah, Miss Granger, are you looking for Dr. Delacour?"

"Yes, can you page her for me please?"

"Of course."

Hermione did not have to wait long as her fiancé appeared out of nowhere and upon seeing the brunette Fleur grinned as she approaches her. "What are you doing here?" Fleur asked surprised.

"I'm on my way to Amour but since it's almost time for your lunch break I decided that I want to eat with you so here I am."

Fleur nodded and looked at Minerva. "Go, my watch said it's already twelve o'clock," the Head Nurse said.

"Thanks."

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **A/N:** I've been meaning to publish this chapter last January before I left but I forgot and now that I'm back. I guess I'll be able to update this story once again.


End file.
